Because Of You
by KomatheSoap
Summary: Flippy has run out of options, and is enrolled in a boarding school. It's his last chance to prove he is not a total monster. Flaky is the shy girl who is afraid of everything, except the things she should be afraid of. Can this timid girl help Flippy tame his inner demons, or will the last thing Flippy finds himself caring about be destroyed by his very self?


Names (because I really don't want to call them all things like Giggles, Lumpy, and Flippy XD)

Flippy-Toby

Flaky-Ariel

Petunia-Petunia (Her name is actually a name so, why mess with it.)

Lumpy-Maxwell

Cuddles-Atticus

Lifty-Finn

Shifty-Flynn

Toothy-Nikolas

Nutty-Jack

Handy-Mathis

Giggles-Penelope

Sniffles-Xanthus

The Mole-Ezra

Beginning

Toby watched the countless trees and cars pass by his window as his mother drove him to his new high school. After getting kicked out of his last one at the end of freshman year, he was onto his apparent last hope.

"And remember, don't do what you normally do. Don't do…the thing." Toby looked up and at his mother as she said this. She was a short blonde woman with wavy blonde hair and too much makeup. Her blue eyes were engulfed in her eye shadow, her cheeks always artificially painted pink, and her lips bright red. A pair of white rimmed sunglasses adorned her head. She never used them, they were only decoration. She wore a low cut tight red dress with a pearl necklace and big black heels. Her hands clutched the steering wheel so hard they turned white, and her fingernails were long and painted a deep red, much like her dress.

"I told you before, I can't help it. I don't even know what _it _is!" Toby was sixteen, with messy green hair and green eyes. He was wearing his new school's uniform, a dark blue blazer with yellow trim and a yellow and blue tie. There were also dark blue pants. To say he hated the outfit was an understatement. Toby was used to wearing big tee-shirts with his beloved cargo pants, and occasionally, an army jacket. "I-I get scared and black out and when I wake up my desk is on the other side of the room and everybody's freaking out and someone's bleeding! I-I have no idea what happens or-or…" He cut himself off. "Do you think I like this? This-this multiple personality disorder? Tell people to stop making loud noises, tell them to stop screaming when there's nothing to scream about! Tell them to stop pulling pranks on me and then maybe-"

"You know I don't buy any of that." The woman's hands clenched even more against the wheel.

"Yes, because I love flipping out and hurting people!" The boy didn't get it. Why didn't people, anyone, understand! Not even his own _mother _understood! Looking at her again, Toby saw something in her eyes. Fear. His mother was afraid of her own son. "Look, mom, I know-" He lowered his voice, tried to calm her down.

"No. No you don't know. You have no idea." The woman replied. "You have _no idea _how I feel. My child is-is-he's violent. He _hurts _people for-for what? What exactly? Attention? The _thrill_? I-I don't know, but I'd like to."

"Mom! That is not-I don't-I don't take _pleasure _from any of this! I don't even remember any of it!" The boy-though he and his mother held that conversation many times-couldn't believe what was being said. He guessed it was-at least in part-due to the fact that his mother was a child star who always needed the spotlight and total control of the people around her. Having a son who-albeit not of his accord-didn't listen to her drove her mad.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it!" She yelled. "Just go to your stupid school, and change your stupid ways and come back home better! End of discussion!" Toby opened his mouth to respond, but closed his mouth, crossed his arms over his chest, and silently looked out of his window once again until the car reached his new school. Another boarding school, only for the first time, it was a unisex school. Once the car reached the school his mother silently pulled his luggage out of the car and took it to his new dorm room while he talked to the headmaster. He was given his schedule, and sent on his way.

"First class, okay." Toby said to himself, deciding not to tell his parent goodbye. This school was much older than the rest. The staircases were made of old wood and the entire place gave off a 'creepy old stereotypical boarding school with ghosts in it' vibe. The highest floor was the fifth, where he had been told the dorms were. The boy's was to the left, the girl's to the right. From there, the fourth floor was for the seniors, the third dedicated to the juniors, the second was for the sophomores, and the first was full of freshman classes. Of course, there was more than that on each floor, but it was the basics, Toby was told. Since the headmaster's room was on the first floor, Toby had to walk up two flights of old-looking wooden stairs.

_First period has already started, but the headmaster said if I hurry I should be able to make it at around the half-way mark. _He looked back down at the piece of paper he had which named his classes and room numbers. Toby realized he was in the East wing of the school, and that he needed to go to the West. The sixteen year old hurried walked down the hallway lined with classrooms. _Have to hurry. C'mon, Toby! Faster! _The boy broke into an almost full blown run through the school.

After around five minutes, Toby reached his destination. Room 209. He grabbed the golden handle of the white door identical to the rest of the doors he'd seen. And pulled it open. A man standing at the front of the class, to the door's left, looked up from a book, and so did all of his students. One of them in particular stood out to Toby. A short girl with crazy vibrant red hair and big brown eyes sitting in the front row instantly drew his attention.

After many apologies and explanations to the science teacher and classmates, Toby was given a seat behind the girl who had first caught his eye. She introduced herself as Ariel Achiru. Toby decided that the seat arrangement was done so alphabetically, since his last name was Barnes. The rows in the science class were arranged five by four. The bell signaling the end of first period rang, and since Toby was given a paper with start and end times for each of his classes and therefore expected the loud noise, he was able to go unstartled, which apparently set him off. The class ended and off he went, back pack in tow, to his second class, literature. Walking out the door though, he found himself waiting for the short red head that sat in front of him so that they could walk to their second classes together. Why his feet had decided not to move until she caught up? He had no idea.

"So…" Toby started, trying to start a conversation with the shorter girl as they walked past the masses. "What period do you have next?" She didn't respond at first, choosing instead to look at her own two feet as she walked. She was wearing the school's girl uniform, with her blue blazer, yellow and blue tie, blue skirt, and knee-high socks. Ariel's clothes didn't match the rest of her very well, Toby noted. She seemed the kind of person who was more comfortable in baggy clothing.

"Um…Lit." She said in almost a whisper without lifting her head.

"Me too." The boy smiled. He was…relieved, but Toby wasn't quite sure why. Why did he care whether or not the odd girl shared classes with him or not?

"Oh. C-cool." Ariel seemed to not quite know how to respond to people.

The unlikely duo spent the rest of that morning bumping into each other in the hallway in between classes, and learning that-at least before lunch-the only classes they shared were science and Toby first floor for an assembly of sorts, since it was the beginning of the school year, albeit not the first day. The rest of the school was about a week into the school year, Toby was just a bit late.

"Here at Robert East School, I congratulate those of you that have joined us for another year, and say 'hello' to those who are joining us now. I know the welcome ceremony is a bit late, and I apologize for that, but my recent illness had stopped me from being able to attend. I know that prior you all had the official welcome party, but I wanted to throw another so that I may attend." The headmaster said, as the cluster of children waded into the auditorium. It was rather new looking for such an old school. With shiny wooden floors and that gym room smell. The auditorium was also rather huge, with one exit to the west and one to the east. Big red bleachers stood at the north and south of the room, and the walls were made of bricks painted white. On each of the east and west ends hung large basket ball hoops. The students sat on the southern bleachers, and the faculty to the north. In the middle of the room's floor stood the headmaster. He was blonde, with green eyes, and a dark purple suit with a dark green tie. An odd ensemble, Toby thought.

"I would like to announce, as well, that a certain sophomore is joining us this year. While I will not point out whom they may be, I'll have all of you know of it. Of course, if this was simply any new sophomore I wouldn't be making a fuss, which brings me to my net point. Nobody is to make any sudden noise at all in this school. Period." When the headmaster had said this, his tone lost all humor. Meanwhile, though, Toby found himself a wreck, fearing the man with a microphone would expose his greatest secret to the students he'd be sharing at least one year of his life with, hopefully. His knuckles white at his sides from clenching them, he silently begged for his secret not be told. _Don't say a word about my-_

"Toby? What's wrong?" Ariel whispered next to the man, seeing his tense face and clenched hands. "Why are you freaking out?" He didn't respond. He didn't want her to know. Ariel was the first person he'd talked to in a long time. She wasn't afraid of him! They hadn't talked much but she wasn't scared! That in itself was a miracle. If she found out though, what could happen to him, what he could do, she would be scared. She'd be so scared she'd avoid him in the hallway! She would never talk to him again, he'd be all alone! _Then again…_ A voice in the back of his head said, _It'd be better if she stayed away. Then she couldn't get hurt! _Looking into her big worried brown eyes, Toby realized he was being selfish. _She'll get hurt if she doesn't know. You'll hurt her. It's best for her to get scared and run away. _

"I-I just-" Even so, he needed a friend.

"Now, moving on-" The-once-forgotten-headmaster started talking again after a moment of silence. "We have a couple of new teachers joining us this year. If Mr. Briggins would please step forward-" _He-he stopped talking about me! _Toby realized with a sigh of relief. _Thank God._

"I don't want to mess this year up, is all." Toby said, now tuning the headmaster out.

"Oh?" Ariel muttered, seeming unimpressed. "it's pretty hard to mess up that bad at this school. Oh wait. I said something weird just now, didn't I? What I meant to convey is that you'll do fine."

Toby smiled at her. "Right."

The rest of the assembly was simply introducing the new teachers of the year, and then everybody filing out of the school to go to the lunchroom for lunch. After waiting in an obnoxiously long line, Toby and Ariel finally found a reclusive spot at the end of an empty lunch table to talk.

"Truth is-" Ariel began as she ate her pasta, sitting opposite of the boy. "I don't have many friends. Any, actually." Her voice was still extremely quiet, cautious almost, but it had gotten a tad louder. "You're kind of the first person who has said more than one word to me this year."

"Me too." Toby agreed, picking at his food. Since he had arrived, Toby had noticed his stomach hurting, but being surrounded by food made it worse.

"I did have some friends last year, though. Xanthus, and Maxwell. The other outcasts. They were all seniors last year, though. What about you? " The short girl asked.

"I, uh, I don't have-had-any." _How am I supposed to say something like this without sounding like a sociopath or something? Huh. Funny how that's the least of my problems at the moment. _

_We had fire in our eyes_

_In the beginning I_

_Never felt so alive_

_In the beginning you_

_You blame me but_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

Aaaand now we're done! Oh yeah, if you're wondering why Flippy and Flaky opened up to each other so much, it's not because of the magic of True Love or anything like that! It will be explained later, but not yet. As always, review, favorite, follow, or whatever else because this seems really empty without adding that! P.S. The song lyrics above are from the band Three Days Grace, their songs is called Let It Die, hence the chapter name. I always thought it was really cool when somebody's fan fiction ended with song lyrics, so I'm doing that too!


End file.
